Anillos
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Sabemos que Naoya tiene ya su anillo de compromiso pero cómo fue que lo obtuvo. Dejo aquí mi versión de los hechos


_Y para cerrar y comenzar el año… aquí les dejo este breve fic n.n _

_Aclaro que Love Mode no me pertenece, es de Yuki Shimizu, mi mangaka favorita de este género =) _

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Anillos**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Cierta mañana del 31 de diciembre, Shirakawa Naoya se alistaba para ir a su trabajo; como era de esperarse, la pastelería tenía mucha actividad en estos días y era necesaria toda la ayuda posible.

- Ya me voy – dijo asomándose a la habitación donde compartía cama con Aoe Reiji, el cual estaba alistándose también para salir y que, al oír la voz de Naoya, volteó a verle.

- ¿Crees terminar tarde? – inició el mayor la conversación

- No creo que sea más de normal, tenemos mucho trabajo pero también hemos avanzado bastante –

- ¿Paso por ti? –

Ante la pregunta, el menor no evitó ruborizarse y bajar un poco su mirada.

- No… no te molestes, Aoe-san; debes estar muy ocupado –

El mayor se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y con suavidad besó al chico por unos instantes.

- No digas tonterías – dijo al final

Volvieron a besarse pero antes de perder el control, Shirakawa logró separarse.

- Aoe-san, llegarás tarde a tu reunión – dijo en su defensa

- … - silencio por unos momentos

- ¿Aoe-san? – el menor dudó

- Naoya, cuando termines tu trabajo háblame, pasaré por ti – dijo el empresario casi ordenando

El menor sólo asintió positivamente y, tras volver a besarse, partió rumbo a la pastelería. Dentro de la casa, Reiji terminaba de arreglarse pero antes de salir de su casa hizo una llamada.

- ¿Ya están listos? – Preguntó inexpresivo – Bien... más tarde yo pasó – después colgó el teléfono y salió de su casa.

Al medio día Naoya tomaba un descanso en un cuarto de la tienda cuando lo vio el hijo del dueño del negocio.

- Mucho trabajo ¿verdad? – Se sentó al lado del rubio y le ofreció un dulce hecho en el mismo negocio – pruébalo, están planeado ofrecerlo como novedad y quieren saber nuestra opinión – dijo el mayor, quien se dispuso a comer su bocadillo.

- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó el mayor

- Si… - fue el monosílabo dado por respuesta

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Aoe no pasará el fin de año contigo? –

Hacía tiempo que el superior se había enterado de la relación de Naoya con Reiji y, si bien le había sorprendido, no pasó de allí; la amistad entre ellos siguió siendo igual, e incluso mejor.

- No, no es eso. De hecho, dijo que pasaría por mi pero…. –

- ¿Pero? – quiso saber el mayor

- No tengo ningún regalo para él – era evidente la tristeza de Shirakawa – no sé que darle… tiene tantas cosas –

- … Entiendo, debe ser complicado regalarle algo a quien, aparentemente, nada le falta –

- ¿Aparentemente? – Naoya no comprendía

- Si, vives con él, debes saber que tiene y que no –

- Le falta tiempo – dijo de pronto el chico – Aoe-san siempre tiene mucho trabajo –

El dueño de la tienda les llamó, era hora de seguir trabajando y así estuvieron hasta que la noche cayó.

Mientras tanto, Reiji estaba en su oficina viendo unos papeles cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Pasa, Kashima – dijo sin apartar la vista de los documentos

- Jefe, llamaron de la tienda; dicen que debido a un imprevisto van a cerrar temprano y que ellos traerán el pedido –

- ¿Qué? – El hombre de negros cabellos se sorprendió y soltó algunos papeles de sus manos - ¿Cómo sabes…? –

- Kiichi-sama me contó – con eso se justificó el secretario privado

- Kiichi… - murmuró Reiji – Está bien ¿ya ya llegaron? –

- Sí, los traigo conmigo. Tome –

Kashima dio un pequeño paquete a su jefe, el cual abrió el objeto y vio el contenido con detenimiento.

- Quedaron bien – dijo sin más

- ¿Irán a casa para la cena? – curioseó el más joven

- No. Hoy no – rotunda respuesta por parte del mayor

- Kiichi-sama se enojará –

- No me importa. Ya mañana veremos que sucede – dijo guardando el objeto en su chaqueta – además, Kiichi ya debe saber lo que planeó hacer –

- Eso sí, es Kiichi-sama después de todo – sonrió el joven

- Si… sigo sin saber cómo es que se entera de las cosas – bufó Reiji

Dieron las nueve de la noche y, por fin, la pastelería cerraba al público; a los pocos minutos Naoya salía del local y, tras caminar unos cuantos metros vió el auto de Aoe y a Reiji mismo afuera del vehículo esperándole y mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Al verlo allí, el menor apresuró el paso para llegar junto a su amada persona.

- Aoe-san – le llamó al llegar junto a él

- Naoya, no tardaste nada – respondió el mayor apagando su cigarro, el cual no estaba casi gastado

- No quise hacerte esperar – se disculpaba el menor

Al verle, Reiji apenas y sonrió; sabía que Naoya seguía pensando que le ocasionaba problemas; el mayor ya se había cansado de decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se disculpara tanto pero no había conseguido cambio alguno; Shirakawa Naoya era un chico muy prudente, tal vez demasiado, pero esa actitud ya era parte de su personalidad por lo cual no podría cambiarla; por lo mismo, para evitar discutir por esa actitud, cada vez que Naoya se disculpaba por algo, Reiji lo besaba, pues creía que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo entender.

Lo que el empresario no sabía era que el chico ya se había dado cuenta de eso… y que el estudiante no tenía pensado dejar de disculparse.

Como tal, Reiji y Naoya se besaron en completa calma, al separarse ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino a casa.

- ¿Vamos a ir con Kiichi-sensei? –

- No. Hoy vamos a casa; ya mañana los visitaremos a ellos ¿vas a descansar, no? –

- Si, mañana la pastelería estará cerrada – sonrió levemente Naoya, Reiji lo vió de reojo y también sonrió

- Te gusta tu trabajo ¿verdad? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente, aún cuando a ratos veía al chico

- Si. Es un buen lugar, y todos allí son buenas personas –

- Eso es bueno –

Sin decir más y al poco tiempo llegaron al edificio. Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron al departamento.

Al entrar, todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado antes de salir, si acaso, lo único diferente era la mesa donde comían, puesto que estaba lista para servir la cena.

- ¿Aoe-san, qué pasó? –

- Nada, sólo que ya dejé la mesa puesta. Toma asiento y comamos eso que traes –

- ¿Eh? – Naoya volteó a ver sus manos, pues traía una pequeña bolsa que contenía un pequeño pastel pero él no había dicho nada, no creyó que el mayor se diera cuenta - ¿Cómo…? –

No pudo preguntar nada, sólo vio que Reiji tomaba la bolsa de sus manos y se encargaba de servir el pastel en los platos.

- Aoe-san, no es necesario, yo lo hago – el chico no sabía que hacer

- Tú siéntate, yo me encargo – dijo seriamente, por lo cual, Naoya obedeció.

Y así, sentado, el rubio observaba como el mayor alistaba todo y al terminar se sentó frente a él.

- Aoe-san, yo… -

- Quiero pasar este día contigo; siempre estamos en la casa principal todos juntos pero hoy teníamos que ser sólo tú y yo – decía Reiji muy tranquilo degustando su pedazo de pastel.

Silencio de nueva cuenta; Naoya se sentía feliz, casi no tenía apetito, se sentía lleno; veía a Reiji algo cohibido, él comía muy tranquilo sin nervios… o al menos eso creía el menor porque no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor, quien fingía calma para evitar ver al chico.

Habiendo terminado de comer; Aoe retiró los platos y colocó una botella de vino y dos copas, sirvió un poco del contenido de la botella en las copas y ambos tomaron un poco, lo bueno era que el pastel no era tan dulce, así que no arruinaba el sabor del vino.

Naoya aún era un inexperto en el arte de la bebida pero podía manejarlo levemente: Reiji lo había enseñado un poco a beber.

- ¿Todo bien, Naoya? – No quiero que tomes demasiado – el mayor estaba entre serio y preocupado

- Estoy bien, Aoe-san, no he tomado mucho –

- De acuerdo, no quiero que olvides este día –

- ¿Cómo? – Shirakawa no entendía el porqué de tanto misterio –

Los minutos pasaban y había silencio entre los dos, era casi media noche cuando Reiji se levantó de su asiento.

Caminó en dirección a Naoya el cual estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar pero no le fue posible pues un par de brazos adultos lo volvieron a sentar en su lugar. No se escuchaba ningún sonido en el departamento.

Naoya veía al frente sin entender; Reiji tenía colocadas sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y, al llamarle, el rubio alzó la vista.

- Naoya – Reiji hablaba de forma suave

- ¿Aoe-san?... ¿Qué pasa? – el chico no sabía que pensar

- Ya hemos vivido algo de tiempo juntos y tú has alcanzado la mayoría de edad –

- …. – silencio, el menor estaba preocupado

- Desde hace tiempo he querido decirte esto pero quería esperar este día; el día en que ya no habría ningún obstáculo legal –

- ¿Aoe-san? – el menor le veía fijamente

El empresario no dijo más y aún detrás de la silla inclinó un poco su cuerpo y abrazó al menor, quien se sonrojó y más cuando el mayor le comenzó a besar el oído.

- Aoe-san… - el menor se había relajado y Reiji sonrió

Cesando su labor de besarle, Reiji habló al oído de Naoya

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te quiero a mi lado? –

Shirakawa sólo asintió de forma afirmativa algo ruborizado y, sin deshacer el abrazo, Reiji tomó las manos de Naoya y colocó algo en ellas; al ver el objeto, el menor entendió todo.

- Aoe-san… - Quiso llorar el chico

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado para siempre? –

- Si… - apenas y respondió conteniendo las lágrimas lo más que podía

Tomó el regalo recién recibido: una sortija hecha de oro blanco y, al cerrar sus manos para protegerla, se percató de que Aoe traía puesta una igual en uno de sus dedos.

Naoya colocó las menos en su pecho, presionando con fuerza sus puños y sonreía, al verlo así, Reiji se limitó a abrazarlo más, a besar su mejilla y a susurrarle algo al oído; cuando lo escuchó, Naoya sacó fuerzas de algún lugar, se levantó de la silla para pararse junto a Reiji y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el mayor se limitó a cerrar el abrazo.

- Feliz Año nuevo – le dijo el pelinegro pero Naoya no respondió, sólo sonrió y puso más fuerza en el abrazo.

Al momento, daban las doce de la noche, algo retirado pero no lo suficiente como para poder escuchar, empezaron a escucharse unas campanadas y los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban la llegada del nuevo año.

**.**

**..**

**.**

_**Feliz año!**_

_**.**_

_Aquí dejo este pequeño fic como un regalo de fin de año =) sé que no es el mero 31 pero, como tuve problemas cuando quise subir el que era con motivos navideños y lo terminé subiendo 2 días después, pues mejor quise prevenirme con este, je._

_Espero y les agrade un poco esta historia, soy fan acérrima de esta pareja y desde hace mucho quería hacer un fic de ellos… me da gusto que por fin pude hacerlo n.n espero no haber tenido tantos errores como me pasó con el anterior pues cuando lo leí ya publicado... me dí cuenta de que me comí y cambie algunas letras u.u_

_Bueno, les dejo por hoy… ahora sí, ya terminé los pendientes que tenía y, nos vemos el año entrante con la continuación de Chocolates y Flores_

_Saludos y que estén bien!_

_._


End file.
